Búsqueda
by Smithback
Summary: UNA LLAMADA FUE HECHA, UNA RESPUESTA FUE DICHA. Y   EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO  SE DESVANECIÓ. FUE UNA LLAMADA A LARGA DISTANCIA, DE  HECHO, FUE DE UNA DIMENSIÓN A OTRA.


Holap!

1.- QUEST es la respuesta a el concurso de slavetothepen en su maravilloso fic 'Savior's Calling'' dicho fic está escrito originalmente en inglés así que éste one-shot también tiene su versión en inglés.

2.- puede ser leído sin leer Savior's Calling''. Aunque es muy bueno, pero es relación Harry Draco; por si no les gustan las relaciones chico-chico. Se los advierto.

3.- como ya lo deben saber, 'Harry Potter' pertenece a J. K. R; ¿acaso no lo sabían ya?

4.-Dicho lo dicho…. ENJOY!

UNA LLAMADA FUE HECHA, UNA RESPUESTA FUE DICHA. Y EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO SE DESVANECIÓ. FUE UNA LLAMADA A LARGA DISTANCIA, DE HECHO, FUE DE UNA DIMENSIÓN A OTRA.

¿El precio? No fue nada barata, algo de magia negra y mucha sangre. (Ahora no se podrán quejar sobre los precios de sus compañías telefónicas.)

Fuera de lo malo que sea que un chico desaparezca, un apuesto chico de cabello azabache, ojos verdes, cicatriz en frente… no tendría que tener nada de raro. Pero si tal chico no es cualquier persona, si es el 'Chico de oro', 'el salvador del mundo mágico', 'el elegido', 'el niño que vivió', 'el niño que mintió', 'el niño que venció'…; es seguro que todas las revistas, periódicos, todo el mundo mágico, las personas chismosas y las que no lo son … todos hablarán de él.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el niño de oro? bien, fácil, en otra dimensión; una en la que nunca nació. Pero eso no es de lo que trata ésta historia, ese es trabajo de 'Savior's calling'. Ésta historia es una investigación del paradero del chico, lo que el mundo mágico pensaba sobre su desaparición. Es decir, su BÚSQUEDA.

Ésta es una investigación de Smithback, para el periódico 'slavetothepen'.

Mi primer punto de búsqueda fueron sus amigos, si alguien sabía donde estaba el chico serían sus amigos.

Así que tras largas horas de espera; después de 5 elfos, 4 fantasmas, 3 centauros, 3 hadas, una hada madrina y un par de sexys hombre lobo; fui finalmente capaz de hablar con Hermione Granger. Lamentablemente no parecía tener información valiosa, de hecho parecía igual de perdída que yo. Aunque ahora soy miembro de la P.E.D.O.

Mi segunda opción fue el chico pelirrojo, Ron Weasley ; lo cual fue aún peor. Gasté todo mi salario llevándolo a comer. ¡Jamás había visto a alguien comer tanto y tan mal! Además de tampoco saber algo. Además de pasar las horas mas aburridas de mi vida. El chico solo hablaba de quidich. Maldito chico.

Como me pude dar cuenta después, mi fuente de información no es nada confiable. Me dijo que Kingsley Shaklebolt tenía información, así que después de hablar con Denis Crebey, Neville y una docena de inútiles burócratas pude al fin hablar con él. Maldito hombre. Todo lo que me dijo fue, y cito: "OH, siento haberlo hecho esperar, pero verá, estamos poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo en encontrar al chico, pero decirle algo podría poner en peligro a Harry Potter. Ahora, ¿quiere un poco de té?" inmediatamente después que dijese eso, un puñado de aurores me sacó de ahí a patadas.

¡¿Es esa la forma en que se trata a alguien que solo quiere informar al público?

Después, para mejorar mi ánimo, mi fuente me dijo que su información estaba incorrecta, que eso se lo había dicho Colin Crebey, nuevo fantasma d la escuela y nuevo mejor amigo de Peeves, el poltergeist.

En los periódicos había cientos de teorías sobre su paradero.

El periódico 'fanfiction' decía que el chico había viajado veinte años al pasado, cuando sus padres aún vivían.

Otro artículo decía que se había enamorado de Voldemort y que estaba buscando la manera de revivirlo.

Leí también que Harry Potter y la señorita Granger habían viajado al pasado y que ahí, la señorita Granger se había enamorado del señor Remus Lupin.

Uno de los artículos más raros que leí, eera el de J.K. R; en donde decía que Harry Potter estaba felizmente casado con Ginny Weasley con tres hijos. (¡Lo que puede llegar a imaginar la gente!)

Rita Skeeter dijo en el diario 'El Profeta' que Severus Snape estaba vivo y que el y Potter habían huido.

En una entrevista exclusiva con Luna Lovegood, en la que me vi cubierta de cenizas de Baobab contra wrackspurts y y flores de dientes de tiburón para los Snorkacks, Luna me dijo que el cosmos le había dicho a un Snorkack, que le dijera a Firence que le dijera a Dean Thomas, que le dijera Lucius, que le dijera a Crookshanks, que le dijera a Buckbeak, que le dijera a Hannah Bbott, que le dijera a ella, que me dijera a mi, que el señor Harry Potter se encontraba en otra dimensión, en la que el nunca nació.

También, durante mi búsqueda escuché que el señor Draco Malfoy y Potter se habían casado; que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían estado enamorados; que el señor Lucius Malfoy y Granger estaban saliendo; que Harry se había convertido en Ninja amigo de Naruto; que el señor Harry Potter era ahora la señorita Harriet Potter; que Harry Potter llevaba una doble vida, en una de ellas era conocido como Daniel Radcliffe ; que Harry Potter era un actor; que se había vuelto un mago obscuro; que la señorita Granger había viajado al pasado y se había enamorado de Voldemort; que Harry James Potter era en realidad el hijo de TOM Riddle; que Draco Malfoy era vela; que Potter tenía un gemelo; y muchas muchas otras cosas qeu podrían haber salido de la cabeza de cualquier fanática de Harry Potter que no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer.

En éste punto de la investigación, Potter sigue perdido y yo me estoy volviendo loca; a éste paso me tendrán que llamar Voldemad.

Después de toda esta jodida investigación. Puedo concluir 4 cosas seguras:

el señor Harry Potter ha hecho lo inimaginable antes. Y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso las más descabelladas cosas.

B) que incluso la teoría de Luna puede estar correcta.

Que Harry Potter sigue perdido.

D)que renuncio a ésta maldita búsqueda sin sentido. Adiós.

notas de la Autora:

Las posibilidades que di están basadas en fics que hay en inglés; no he visto mas que alguno que trate de Harry teniendo un gemelo en español, o en Harry siendo mujer... ninguno.

Díganme queridas lectoras si les gustó.


End file.
